yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nixeu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yogscast Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stoneholm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:37, July 21, 2011 The Wolfie discussion Hey Nixeu, I noticed that most of the Survival Island episodes' pages are practically completely blank. Shall I get to work on that, or do you think you could make time for it? By the way, reply to this on my page, please, it will be easier for me to see. :P ~User:Wolfii Hey, Nixeu. I was thinking we should come up with an official name for pages that don't belong like the "/give honeydew 69" page. Does "Idiot Page" sound good enough? ~Wolfii Sorry, dude, but I don't do summaries. My computer is very laggy, so I generally can't rewatch the episodes. :( By the way, why did you remove Category:Dwarves from Diggy Diggy Hole? ~Wolfie(Yes, this is Wolfii) Hey, Nixeu. Do you have a steam account or anything like that? It's a bit annoying having to visit about three different pages in order to talk. It would be a little less annoying if you would clear a FEW of your unneeded messages. It kinda causes a tiny bit of lag. Also, can I call you Nix for short? :3 ~Wolfie Hey, Nix. Thanks for telling me. We'll take care of the idiot. ~Wolfie Hey Nix! What's up? I was thinking we could start a group. :3 What shall we call it? ~Wolfie Hey, Nix. I thought youn didn't do episode summaries. ~Wolfie Hey, Nix. I've noticed you haven't been replying. Have you forgotten my actual username is Wolfii? ~Wolfie Hey Nix! :D Thanks for *finally* replying. I think you made a typing error, though. "I'm know amoung my family with grammar" Is this some new form of grammar? Also, HI! :D ~Wolfie Hey, Nix! I don't quite understand what you're asking me to do. Sorry. :( ~Wolfie Welcome back, Nix. Yeah, there's nothing much to do on this wiki. It seems to be managing itself quite nicely. Oops. Sorry about not signing that last one. Yeah. This is Wolfie. ~Wolfie Sorry. I really haven't been paying close attention. I've been busy with MineCraft & Terraria. Also, you're a polytheist too? What religion? I made my own. :3 ~Wolfie What's Wiccan? ~Wolfie Wait, they're making their own domain now? Wow. Send me the link at Wolfie123456789@gmail.com. ~Wolfie Hey, Nixeu. I've been very unocupied recently, yet too lazy to use my spare time on checking the wiki for corrupt users & trolled pages. I was wondering... Do you need my help at all? It seems you've been handling the wiki quite well, & to be honest, I think you should be an administrator, but back to the topic: are you handling the wiki well by yourself, or do you need a little help? Email me your reply. ~Wolfie Thanks Nixeu for updating some of the stuff I missed and putting in links - I'm new to the wiki and am thankful for you coming to correct my mistakes/issues. I'm kinda a bit overwhelmed by all the things I can do on the wiki - oh well. Thanks again! Sith Happens Frequently 08:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay Nixeu. But I'll be sure to be more active once (& if) the wiki is given to you. I have my own business to take care of at this point having created my own religion, but I've been putting that work aside for a long time. ~Wolfie wow, you did not have any rules about that. (if you guys had said that i am sorry.) sorroy Adoption Hey Nixeu. You're doing a really great job maintaining the wiki here. Since the other admins have left, would you be interested in adopting the wiki? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) *Awesome. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, I haven't been on the wiki in ages so it'll be nice to get back into editing. Congratulations on admin status by the way! Brainsbeer 16:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Nix!~ :D Good to hear, buddy. Are you making us administrators? :3 ~Wolfie Yeah. What that means is you can block users, rollback bad edits, protect pages, and other stuff. You won't be able to give those privileges to others, though. And I still would like help on actually making edits. We need to catch up on the episode summaries badly. Sounds great. I'm a little busy at the moment, I'll hopefully be back up and editing by next month though. Brainsbeer 18:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him for you. Brainsbeer 15:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Whoops sorry, I missed the message you posted before the ShadowDean one. Yeah, I'll focus on the non-Minecraft pages, I'll probably still do some of the Minecraft episodes though because my first reaction after watching them is to make the page on the wiki. We still need to do most of the Guild Wars 2 Beta videos, I'll just put brief summaries and videos for now, I'll go back in a bit to 'put the meat on the bones'. Brainsbeer 15:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply - ShadowDean I get my information from my mind :3. I like studying a lot of history, like the British Monarchy and lot's of other monarchies. So, i started writing some history into the Wiki page's, it might not be real, but atleast it is fun to read, as i hope :D ShadowDean 23:42, April 6, 2012 (UTC) No one seems to add headings at the talk page. Awkward. Anyway... Could you check this list every now and then? It has quite a few things to fix. http://yogscast.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 14:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I'm aware of you being the lone active admin. I suppose there might be others, too, but... Hmm. Well, thanks for the background detail. Now I know who to contact in need of help! Once again, thank you, and good luck. [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 16:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Lehparsi http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ERUubUJdQVc#t=875s Here's a video... It shows that it's his tomb. So, presumambly, Lehparsi was a pharaoh that owned a tomb at The Desert. [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 14:41, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... This category is full of awful stuff... Marked by YOU, funny enough. Back when you didn't have admin privileges! Funny. [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 15:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Two questions. 1) Why were the old admins blocked? 2) Why is the page Simon Lane locked from all but sysops? [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 18:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nixeu! I've been on holiday for a few days so that's why I wasn't editing. Just dropping by. Brainsbeer 20:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) The new/old wiki paradox So, the new wiki was established, and this one was supposed to move there... That's how I see it... TBH, I prefer this one, as I've been editing in Wikia for a long time. The new wiki was thus left in the hands of the horrid Dyneslott? And this is the old currently being rebuilt wiki? [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 15:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Why was Peva3 blocked? His edits seem to have been fairly constructive. [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 19:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Gamescom Videos Well, I've finally gotten around to doing all of the Gamescom videos from last year, now onto the Guild Wars 2 stuff that we've yet to do xD Brainsbeer 14:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem I enjoy editing the wiki and creating articles, passes the time :D Brainsbeer 17:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC)